


Watching You

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye walks in on Coulson missing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux.  
> Day 7 prompts: Free Theme - I randomly picked Caught in the Act and Voyeurism via a prompt generator.

It's late at night and Coulson's fairly sure he's the only one still awake in the Playground. He and Skye were supposed to be going to his apartment for the weekend – just a bit of time for themselves after the long haul of the last eight months – but Skye had an emergency call-out for Project Caterpillars – orphaned twin girls who've suddenly acquired telekinetic powers and consequently have been unintentionally terrorising their neighbourhood. The girls are only nine or ten years old, and lack any real support system, so the moment Skye received the news (a tip off from Agent Peterson), she'd rushed off, taking Bobbi as physical back-up, and Simmons and Andrew for medical and psychiatric support respectively. Since Mike's message was only brief, Skye had left not knowing exactly what they'd find, or how soon she'd be back. He doesn't begrudge her going – she wouldn't be Skye if she didn't respond the way she has to such things, but he does slightly regret the loss of their weekend away – it had been difficult to arrange, which had made it seem all the more precious.

He goes to fetch himself another glass of water – he abandoned the coffee an hour ago on the grounds that if he kept drinking it, he'd be up all night (he may be up all night anyway, but still…) – and then walks around his office a couple of times, stretching his legs and back. He pauses by Skye's desk, a permanent fixture now, and lifts the framed photo that lurks half hidden behind a large stack of files – it's a photo of the two of them taken on their wedding day, arms around each other, almost falling over as they laugh at some quip of Andrew's. He finds himself recalling their honeymoon – which was the last significant time off they've managed. He takes the photo over to his own desk, wondering why he doesn't have one too, and sets it down within sight as he bends his attention back to his work.

He resurfaces two hours later, feeling bleary eyed and wondering whether to just admit defeat and go to bed since it's a little after one in the morning, and he doubts Skye will make it home tonight. He rubs his eyes, then looks again at the photo he borrowed from her desk. He allows himself a few minutes to recall how much sex they had during that long weekend – it's self-indulgent, thinking about that, but he doesn't care. It's one in the morning and his wife may not make it home tonight, he's allowed to be indulgent, or so he tells himself. He recalls fucking Skye on Lola's hood (just as she'd promised they'd do), and swimming naked in the lake before lazily making love on the grass afterwards. He sort of loses himself in his memories at this point, and is only half aware of the fact he's freed his cock from his pants; he's not actually masturbating yet, he's just got his hand curled loosely around his shaft, as he remembers how uninhibited they'd both been.

Eyes still closed, he begins to stroke himself – nothing too energetic just yet because he's still half hoping Skye will make it back before morning and he'd far rather fuck her than get himself off on his own.

He's so lost in his memories that he doesn't hear the door open, and with his eyes closed anyway, he's completely unaware that he's being watched.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Skye and Bobbi make their silent way through the Playground, saying a quiet goodnight as Bobbi heads towards her bunk, while Skye continues to the office she shares with Coulson. She reckons there's a good chance he's still up despite the fact it's past one in the morning. She's hoping he'll agree to them leaving for his apartment in the morning after breakfast so that they can salvage at least part of their weekend.

She smiles fondly when she sees the office light is still on, and opens the door quietly in case he's buried in work. What she sees is completely unexpected and her mouth goes dry even as her sex grows wet: Coulson's sitting at his desk dressed in his usual suit pants, his tie and suit jacket have been ditched, and his shirt sleeves are rolled up – all of which is nothing unexpected – what _is_ unexpected is the fact that he's got his cock out and is masturbating – sliding his hand slowly up and down its thick length. His eyes are closed and judging by the way his vibrations are humming he's either lost in memories of the two of them or he's fantasising about having sex with her. She quietly closes the door, then tiptoes across the room, amused by how into it he must be that he hasn't become aware of her coming in – he's usually a lot more alert to her presence than this. She wanders right up to him, watching his hand and face, then she leans against the corner of his desk. She spots the photo on his desk, and glances over to her own desk, realising that he's borrowed it, and wondering if the photo's what set him off.

" _Skye_." He sighs her name quietly and she smirks – his eyes are still closed, but his hand has stilled at the base of his cock, and she guesses he's holding off actually coming. She leans down and kisses him, while simultaneously sliding her right hand over his.

His eyes snap open, and he flushes a beautiful shade of pink.

"It's just as well it was me who came in, isn't it?" she teases, and the flush darkens.

"I was just – " he starts, and she chuckles. 

"Yeah, Phil, I can see what you were just. You gonna keep going or – ?" She deliberately leaves the sentence hanging, wondering what he'll choose.

She's not hugely surprised when he pushes his chair back, then gestures at the desk in front of him. She gives him a wicked grin, then observes, "It's just as well I locked the door when I came in, isn't it?"

" _Skye._ " There's a plaintive note in his voice now, and she smirks at him.

"As it happens, Phil, the sight of you wanking at your desk has definitely put me in the mood."

He groans, then pushes himself up to his feet, and she lightly wraps her hand around his cock as he wraps his arms around her, then kisses her hungrily.

"You okay?" he asks.

She chuckles again. "Yeah, Phil, I'm okay. Even better for coming back and finding you waiting for me, and wanting to fuck me."

He kisses her again, then drops his hands to the waist of her jeans and unfastens her belt, then unbuttons and unzips before he shoves the thick denim downwards. He turns her around, and she leans over the desk, flattening her palms on either side of the file he'd been reading earlier. He clasps her left hip, then reaches between her legs with his right hand, moaning her name when he finds her wet and ready for him.

"Come on, Phil," she says. "I need you inside me."

"Yeah," he says huskily, and slides his cock into her sex.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson's a bit embarrassed to be caught wanking in his office, even if it is his wife who's caught him, at the same time, though, he's delighted Skye arrived back before he could get himself off. And the fact that she's wet and wanting him is even better. As he guides his cock into her he can't help moaning at how tight she is – that hasn't changed in all the time they've been lovers. 

"C'mon Phil," she chides him as he gets distracted by the memories that are filling his head.

"Sorry," he whispers, then leans down to nuzzle the side of her neck as he pulls almost all the way out, before pushing back in. 

"Good boy," she praises, and he feels his whole body flush in response. He begins to move faster, thrusting deeper and harder, and she encourages him quietly, yet emphatically. "Come on, Phil, give me everything you've got. I need this, and I know you do, too."

He groans softly, then moves faster, flattening her down onto the desk and nipping at the side of her neck as he fucks her. After only a few minutes he mutters, "I'm close" and she lowers her right hand between her legs; he grunts as she begins to vibrate the air around his cock and her sex, pushing him over the edge, then prolonging his orgasm as he empties himself into her.

He slumps over her, trying to catch his breath and trying to persuade his racing heart to calm down.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much," he agrees with a soft chuckle, then pulls himself away from her. 

She turns around and pulls him into her arms, ignoring their dishevelled state. "Can we leave in the morning, after breakfast?"

"Of course," he says immediately, pleased that she still wants their weekend off.

"Good." She kisses him soundly, and he feels her tucking his flaccid cock back into his pants, then zipping them back up. "We'd better get some sleep, then, Phil."

He smirks. "I think that's an excellent idea."

She pulls her jeans back up and fastens them again, then grabs his hand and leads him out of the office, hitting the lights as they exit. 

"Tomorrow, though," she says, "I want to watch you wank properly."

" _Skye_ ," he groans. 

"And if you do a good job, you can watch me, too."

"Fuck!" He feels himself hardening all over again, and he wonders how his wife hasn't yet driven him completely crazy with lust.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They leave early on Saturday morning, despite the fact they weren't in bed before 1.30 am; Coulson insists on driving so that Skye can catch up on a bit more sleep – he argues that she had the longer day yesterday, so she needs it more than him. The fact that she doesn't really argue the matter tells him that he's right about her needing the sleep, and he does his best not to worry – she knows the extent and limits of her powers far better than him, and she knows her own limits too. He can mostly trust her to take care of herself once a mission is over, and usually she even lets him help take care of her.

When they arrive at the apartment he's loath to wake her: she's curled herself up in the passenger seat facing towards him, her cheek resting against the seat back, and she looks so peaceful that it seems a shame to wake her. But even as he's debating whether or not he can carry her inside, she wakes, murmuring his name as she uncurls and stretches.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Phil." She stretches across the console between them and kisses him, soft and sweet, and he does his best to refrain from pulling her into his lap. He should wait until they're indoors before he puts his hands on her.

" _Skye_." She gives him a half smile, and he guesses his desire must be pretty obvious to her. "Shall we?" He nods at the apartment building, and she mutters an agreement, then climbs out of the car. They grab their bags and head up in the elevator to the fifth floor, and Skye leans into him.

"Still tired?" he asks tenderly.

"Bit," she agrees, her voice still low, as if she's not quite properly awake and hopes to go back to sleep again.

"You could go back to bed, if you like," he suggests.

"And what will you do? Join me?"

He gives a half shrug. "If you like."

She straightens up. "Nope, not gonna waste our very rare time off together in excessive sleeping." Her tone is very firm – as if this is unarguable. "I'll grab a hot shower and some strong coffee, then I'll be good to go."

"Skye – " he begins again, intending to tell her that he doesn't have anything planned for this weekend, and that they can spend the two days in bed if she wants, but she cuts him off.

"Phil, I'll be fine. Honestly."

He nods, knowing better than to argue with her right now. Hopefully he can persuade her to rest later – she said she wanted to watch him wank, after all – and it's not unusual for either of them to nap after sex, especially if it's been one of their more energetic sessions. He can feel himself growing hard at the thought, and she flashes a smirking smile at him as she steps out of the elevator ahead of him.

"Thinking about the private show you're gonna give me, Director?" she teases, and he chuckles.

"Definitely." It's not something they've ever done – they're usually too busy fucking each other to want to spend time on masturbating, but somehow the idea of Skye watching him is a major turn-on. He doesn't think he's got an exhibitionist streak, per se – it's more the thought of Skye enjoying watching him.

She palms his cock through his jeans as he unlocks the door of his apartment and he bites back a groan; he also resists thrusting his hips forward, though he's sure Skye would be amused by the action.

"Shower first, Phil," she tells him, nipping at his ear. "You make the coffee, yeah?"

"Yeah," he says, voice husky with desire. 

She takes their bags from him and heads straight to the bedroom, while he locks the door behind them, then heads to the kitchen to brew her some strong coffee. He makes a concerted effort to keep his hands from himself – if he starts, he'll never stop, and Skye'll be mad at him.

Two large mugs of coffee in hand, he heads into their bedroom, just as Skye's emerging from the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her torso, the other wrapped around her hair.

"God, Phil, you're a life-saver," she says, taking the mug from him. 

"It's – " he begins, but she's already perfunctorily blown on it to cool it down, before swallowing a big mouthful. He can't help wincing a little since he knows it's boiling hot, but she doesn't seem to care.

He leaves her to drink her coffee and towel her hair dry while he puts their few clothes in the dresser. They keep some clothes here, but they always bring some stuff with them as well. Once that's done, he puts their weekend bags in the bottom of the closet, then removes his shoes and socks. When he looks up Skye is grinning at him appreciatively (she likes his bare feet, for some reason), and he smirks at her.

"You ready?" 

"Not quite," she says, and disappears back into the bathroom carrying the towel she's been using to dry her hair. She re-emerges wearing the cream-coloured bathrobe he bought her to keep here; she's left it unfastened, and he groans softly at the sight of her still shower-damp skin framed by the soft fluffy robe. It's a gorgeous contrast, he thinks: Skye's well-toned body, all lean muscle that's strong and capable, and the cream terry bathrobe. She lounges back in the room's only chair, her legs stretched before her, and raises an eyebrow at him.

His smirk becomes a grin, and he fixes his eyes on her face as he slowly begins to unbutton the shirt he's wearing with his jeans. She loves watching him undress – and she's probably the only woman whom he's ever really enjoyed stripping for. Once his shirt's unbuttoned he unfastens the belt on his jeans, slowly pulling it free of the loops, then drops it onto the floor. Skye licks her lips in obvious anticipation of what comes next, and he finds himself growing harder beneath the thick denim of his jeans. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, then tugs his shirt free, pulls it off, and drops it on top of his belt.

"Yeah, Phil," Skye mutters, and he pauses with his hands at the waist of his jeans. "What are you waiting for?"

He smirks again. "Just savouring the moment," he tells her, then eases his jeans downwards, his eyes still fixed on her. 

She licks her lips again, then whispers his name as his cock springs free. He shoves his jeans the rest of the way down, then steps out of them, and moves onto the bed. Skye gets to her feet and steps across to the end of the bed, then she tuts and turns to bring the chair over.

"Sit back against the headboard," she tells him, her tone coolly commanding.

He obeys. He hasn't touched his cock yet, although it's not easy not to grab it given how achingly hard it feels.

"You can start when you're ready," she tells him, and he nods, then wraps his hand around the base of his cock.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Skye'll admit that she's very turned on by what's happening – she's never deliberately watched a guy masturbating before, and the fact that it's Coulson who's the one with his rock hard cock in his hand is even more arousing. Gone is the serious, some would even say prim-and-proper, Director of SHIELD, instead she sees her lover and husband, who wants not only to bring her pleasure, but also wants to take care of her. It's a pretty heady feeling, to have him ready to do her bidding.

She tells him to get started, and watches as he wraps his hand around the base of his cock; she's already wet and almost unbearably aroused from anticipation of what he's going to do, and it takes an effort of will not to start touching herself – she's promised he can watch her, after all, and she wants his full attention when she does wank.

His hand slides up the length of his shaft, then his thumb swipes over the head, collecting the precum that's already gathered there. He's staring right at her as his hand begins to work up and down his prick, and she presses her thighs together, desperate to touch herself yet determined not to.

" _Skye_." He moans her name – which is one of her favourite sounds in all the world – and she sees his hand beginning to speed up. "Skye." His moan is louder now, and she can tell from the increased humming of his vibrations that he's already close to coming.

"I want you to come for me, Phil," she tells him, orders him really, and he groans – no words, just sound – pure desire, she thinks. "C'mon Phil, come for me. Spill your spunk all over your belly and chest." She feels a bit silly saying this stuff, but he loves it when she eggs him on.

"Skye!" He practically shouts her name as his hand movements become more frenzied and rapid, and then he's coming, his come spilling onto his belly and chest, and Skye moans quietly, clenching her inner muscles tightly as he squeezes out the last drops.

She stands up, allowing the bathrobe to slide down off her body, then climbs onto the bed and crawls up it on hands and knees.

"That was so hot," she tells him, and straddles his thighs, his flaccid cock limp against his belly.

"You enjoyed the show, then?"

She nods, then leans in and kisses him, all tongue and teeth. She doesn't care that his come is going to end up on her chest – she can always shower again afterwards.

"You are such a sexy man," she tells him, nipping at his earlobe.

"Mmm, you're even sexier, though."

She chuckles at that, then pulls back, sitting back on his lower legs. "Where would you like me to sit?"

"Here," he says promptly, and they switch places, more or less, although Coulson sits cross-legged at the foot of the bed, and she hides a smile as she remembers how he once claimed not to be that flexible. 

She bends her knees, planting her feet firmly on the bed, but with her legs spread wide open, and he groans loudly. 

"I want to taste you," he says, sounding a little desperate.

"After," she says firmly. He looks disappointed, but nods agreement, and she smiles at him as she sucks on her right index and middle fingers, then lowers her hand between her thighs.

" _Skye_." He draws her name out, long and low, ending on a sigh as she slides her middle finger into her slick sex. 

She smirks at him, then begins to toy with her breasts even as her index brushes over her clit. She can't help moaning at the sensation, and she feels both amused and powerful when she spots that Coulson's clutching the bedding in a white-knuckle grip as she works herself up to an orgasm. It's not going to take long, she thinks, given how on edge watching him has left her.

She positions her thumb on her clit and plunges two fingers inside herself, stroking deep and hard. She could just use her powers, but she feels that would be cheating, and give Coulson less of a show, so she keeps going, twisting her fingers inside herself as she pinches her nipples one after the other with her free hand.

"Come for me Skye," he whispers, leaning forward to get a clearer view. "C'mon baby, come for me." 

She's surprised to hear him calling her 'baby' – it's not a word he normally uses with her, but she suspects he might not even be aware he's used it – he looks pretty mesmerised, to be honest.

She drives herself over the edge, crying out his name as her climax hits her, her muscles clenching tightly around her plunging fingers. He moves to kneel beside her, hands carefully holding her knees as she gasps and moans her way through a surprisingly intense orgasm. 

As soon as she pulls her hand free, he reaches for her wrist, then sweetly asks, "May I?" She nods, and he clasps her wrist, then brings her hand to his mouth so he can suck her juices from her sticky fingers. 

"That was beautiful," he tells her, and she sense his sincerity.

She stretches her legs out and allows her thighs to fall open, looking up at Coulson from under her lashes. He clearly understands the invitation she's offering, and he eases her legs further apart, then positions himself between them, and she moans loudly as his tongue swipes up the length of her wet slit.

By the time he's made her come twice, he's hard again, so she grabs his shoulders and tugs, and he obediently shifts up the bed, then moves his body over hers.

"Yeah, Phil, fuck me."

He needs no second bidding, he simply reaches down and guides his prick into her slick heat. She wraps her arms and legs around him, anchoring his body with hers, then he begins to move, fucking her deep and hard. 

Afterwards they snuggle up together, arms wrapped around each other, and legs entangled, ignoring the sweat that still sheens on their bodies.

"How was it yesterday?" he asks her, his voice soft, his gaze intent.

"Rough." She tells him about the twins, about their sudden telekinetic abilities, and how chaotic their powers had made their lives. "Their foster mother didn't want them to stay once she knew that they were Inhumans. Not that anyone used that word, of course – she just called them 'freaks' and 'monsters'."

She swallows hard, and he tightens his arms around her, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. "It's okay," he says softly. "They're safe now."

She nods. "I know. They've got Andrew and Jemma to look after them for the next few days – to help them to settle in with a new foster family, but it was hard, Coulson. It's hard enough with teens or adults, but it's even worse with kids. And – " She cuts herself off. She can't help remembering the story Jiaying told her about Katya and Eva Belyakov – exposing kids to Terrigenesis is such a bad idea. She just hopes that Andrew can help them adjust.

Coulson brings her back to herself, stroking his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. "It's okay," he repeats. "They're not alone in this, and neither are you. Remember that."

She nods, then curls herself into him, her head tucked under his chin, and she feels him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yesterday was the worst one I've had since we started this," she tells him, glad that he can't see her face, that she doesn't have to look into his eyes as she tells him this – it feels a bit like she's betraying his faith in her.

"Well – " He pauses for so long after that one word that she lifts her head to look at him – his vibrations have changed from soothing and calm to something else, and it takes her a moment to realise he's embarrassed by whatever thought he's just cut off.

"Well what?" she asks softly.

He gives her an apologetic look. "No one ever said this would be easy." A beat, then he adds, "Sorry, I guess you already knew that, after everything you went through."

"I did," she agrees, "but that doesn't mean it's not worth repeating." She sighs. "I've been very lucky up until now. Everyone I've encountered has been so relieved to discover there's someone else out there who understands, or to find that they're not alone, as they'd feared. Natalie and Naomi are the first people I've met whose lives were already difficult even before they suddenly acquired inexplicable powers."

He starts rubbing circles on her back, everything about him radiating comfort.

She swallows, then says, "Afterwards, I couldn't help thinking, that could so easily have been me. I mean, I was classified as an 084 – I could just have been the one who developed powers as a kid. And my life was already messed up. At least the twins were in a foster home when this happened to them. They'd have been worse off if they'd been on the streets." 

She feels a tear slide down her cheek, and Coulson cups her face in his hand, thumbing it away, and she finds herself remembering that day, four years ago, when he first told her what had happened to her as a baby, and the way he'd thumbed her tears away then too, before pulling her so carefully into his arms, as if he was afraid of hurting her as well.

He tightens his right arm around her, and cups the back of her head with his left – an all-too familiar gesture that makes her break down completely. He whispers her name over and over, pressing brief kisses into her hair, and stroking the back of her head and neck in a soothing manner.

She finally pulls back to grab some tissues to dry her eyes and face, then blow her nose. "I'll be back in a minute," she tells him, and heads into the bathroom to wash her face. She can't help thinking how lucky she's been – finding a place in SHIELD, and finding a man like Coulson: boss, friend, lover, husband – he has been and is all those things to her, and his presence in her life has been a gift – he's like a rock, or an anchor, helping to keep her steady despite everything that's happened to her.

She comes back out of the bathroom and he's sitting up, looking a little anxious, and she crosses the room to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "I was just thinking how lucky I've been to have you in my life these last four years."

His cheeks go pink. "Well you can vice that versa," he says. "You saved my ass so many times."

She leans in and kisses him, sweet and soft. "I love you, Phil Coulson."

He wraps his arms around her loosely. "And I love you, Skye Coulson."

She smiles. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"Mind if I keep you company?"

She chuckles. "Think I can live with that," she says, and gets to her feet, then climbs over his legs to lie beside him. He slides down the bed and holds out his arms to her, and she gladly snuggles back into him. She's more tired than she'd been prepared to admit earlier, and as she slips into sleep she feels safe, and warm, and so very loved. It's such a good feeling.


End file.
